


Give Me A Sign

by IsobelTheroux



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9261683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsobelTheroux/pseuds/IsobelTheroux
Summary: On a freezing walk you contemplate your relationship with Papyrus.~Set a few years after the Pacifist end~





	

It was snowing outside of Snowdin again and you cursed your stupid judgment as you pulled your pea-coat tighter around yourself. It was probably the worst day to have worn this outfit, your miniskirt and wool tights doing little to combat the elements. Then again, you hadn’t exactly been planning to be spending your visit outside, unnecessarily patrolling the town.

Papyrus had insisted though, and you hadn’t seen nearly enough of him lately to accept his offer of you staying back at his home. So here you were, trudging through the snow that blanketed the sleepy little town, Papyrus striding forward and stopping every few minutes to peer around in search of some sort of wrongdoing.

You shivered despite yourself, running your hands over your arms for warmth. A few monsters nearby stared at you oddly, some still uncertain of humans even after all these years. You ignored the looks, instead admiring a nearby snowman someone had made.

It’s head was tilted at a precarious angle, it’s coal smile belying the danger it was in of falling over. One of it’s stick arms was raised, as if it were waving at everyone who passed by. Smiling to yourself you raised a hand in return.

An icy wind kicked up quite suddenly then, sending flakes of snow in your face. You frowned as the chill seemed to cut straight through your coat, causing you to shiver yet again.

“Human, you wouldn’t be so cold if you hadn’t worn such small battle armor,” Papyrus pointed out, gesturing to the short skirt you were wearing.

You rolled your eyes but looked away when you felt your face heat up. You could only hope he hadn’t noticed. If you were being honest you had only worn the skirt to get a certain persons attention.

Or skeletons attention, as it were.

The fact that he had noticed at all, but apparently thought little of it, annoyed you to no end. It had been like this for months, you trying desperately to get some sort of sign that he saw you as more than the kid he had first met and failing miserably.

At first you had blamed it on his obliviousness, but now you were seriously considering that he would never see you in that way. Or maybe it was impossible for skeletons to be attracted to humans. It wasn’t as if you could just come right out and ask Papyrus, and the only other skeleton you knew was Sans. The very idea of asking Sans was laughable. He’d never let you live it down.

You suppressed another shiver. “I’m fine,” you muttered. You just barely managed to keep the annoyance out of your voice. You forced yourself to remember it wasn’t as if it was his fault you were miserable at flirting. Maybe it was time to give up, preferably before you got frostbite.

There was a sound of movement then, and you glanced over at Papyrus, realizing he was removing his scarf. You gasped as he came closer, looping the red fabric around your neck in one fluid motion. He pulled it snugly, then with gentle fingers pulled your hair out from under it, fluffing the silky strands around your head.

A hot blush rose to your cheeks, but despite this you smiled lightly, wondering if perhaps this was the moment you had been waiting for. 

In a moment of uncharacteristic confidence you stood on tiptoe, pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek, the bone underneath your lips pleasantly smooth. As you pulled back you realized Papyrus seemed to be going a very distinct shade of red of his own. Or, as red as he could given the circumstances.

“Uh, human…..” he stammered. “Would you like to- that is- go back to my house? For spaghetti?” 

You opened your mouth, ready to respond before you were cut off.

“With me,” he added. You suppressed a grin, amazed you suddenly had this affect on the skeleton before you. 

“I’d love to,” you answered honestly. You smiled to yourself as the two of you walked back to his house, unable to stop the spread of warmth that seemed to envelop you. 

Oh yeah, that was definitely a sign.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I don't know how but I became Undertale trash lol And like a total spaghetti loving dork. Anyways, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
